Tears in Heaven
by sweet-captor
Summary: After the final battle Harry looses someone dear to him.Oneshot. Song based. Slash.


Disclaimers: I don't own 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton I just found it suited this story so well. I also do not own any of the characters.

Warning: There is a death of a main character in this fiction

A/N: For those who are reading Fallen Angel... The fifth chapter is giving me a hard time because my computer messed up twice after I had finished it. I'm working on the fifth chapter as we speak.

Tears in Heaven

Harry was fighting Voldemort in the middle of the battlefield. Witch and wizards from both light and dark scattered the earth. Very little blood stained the ground, the only time that blood left those bodies was after vicious curses. Each witch and wizard that lay lifeless on the ground gave him strength to continue on, and the knowledge that the war had already lasted to long.

As he and the snake faced monster faced off curses flew every which way. At the final shot both of the wizards cast the Avada Kedavra at the same time. Harry was already ready for death but he saw the two green lights but he never felt the pain. What he saw and felt when the light vanished was his lover, Draco Malfoy, dead in his arms with the same mark on his chest that Harry had on his forehead.

His knees finally buckled and he landed on the ground clinging desperately to Draco's corpse. Tears started to fall from his cheeks. The few light worriers gathered around the crying hero and placed their hands on his shoulders. A few of the fighters who believed in God mumbled a few prayers to for Draco's spirit to pass over quickly.

After awhile the warriors left slowly leaving Harry with Severus Snape, the only man that had felt the same way about the boy. Draco had been his godson, and a good one at that. To see him now lay there in Harry's arms it was almost heartbreaking. After a few minutes of coasting Harry he finally got the boy to let him take Draco back to Hogwarts so they could have a proper burial prepared for him.

Harry apperated to Hogwarts with Severus but he didn't enter the castle right away. He wandered to their place and sat under their tree. They had spent so many hours sitting under that very tree. This was even the place Draco had first confronted Harry about his feelings 10 months before.

Flash back

It was a calm spring day, and the skies were clear for the first time in weeks. Harry had made his way out to the lack and sat under the same tree as always. He would go there to meditate on the questions of life. Today's question was why couldn't he stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. It was their last year of Hogwarts and they had agreed to an invisible treaty, but lately he was all that Harry could think about.

He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He looked up and walking towards him was is infatuation. He stared at his hips swaying side to side and his golden locks fluttering in the light breeze. The sneer that normally plagued his lips was not there but instead they were graced with a small smile. Draco sat down next to Harry as his eyes turned back to the lake.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Harry pondered once more his feelings towards the blonde. He had figured out he was gay at the end of his 6th year when he broke up with Ginny. It had hurt but he was sure that he didn't love her like a lover but as a sister. Now that he became infatuated with Draco, he was trying to figure out if he was in love with his the blond. When he was near he felt a pleasant emotion that he never felt before and when he left he felt empty. He was pretty sure that he had fallen for the other boy.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "What would you do if some one loved you?"

Harry though a moment before replying "I would refuse them with out knowing if they like me for Harry or for the boy who lived". He looked at the blond from the corner of his eye.

"What if they like you for Harry and not the boy who lived"

"Then I would answer according to my feelings"

"What if I told you I loved you?"

"Then I would jump for joy." Harry's eyes widened when realization hit him of what he said. He then looked at Draco and then realization hit him for the second time once more. "Are you saying you love me?"

"Your slow Harry" Draco laughed and Harry joined in. Once the newly founded couple stopped laughing they share their first kiss under the tree.

End

Harry got up from his spot and walked into the castle. As he made his way to Dumbledore's office he started to hum a song from a muggle artist called Tears in Heaven.

Would you know my name?

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same?

If I saw you in heaven?

When he got to the office the surviving members of the order of the Phoenix were standing around the room. Not many people were lost thankfully but unfortunately Tonk's life had been taken along with Moody.

They room fell silent for a moment and then a few people hugged him and others gave him their condolences. He wanted to yell at them and to tell them their sorries wouldn't bring Draco back but instead he simply sat down. The only two people that Harry allowed to stay near him for more then a few minutes were Severus and Remus. The two men sat on either side on Harry and placed their arms around him.

Harry had managed to make it through the preparations for Draco's funeral with only a few water works. When Severus brought Harry to his chambers Harry started balling into his chest. Severus at a lost of words simply wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth. Harry took a few calming potions and was able to last the rest of the day with out incidents.

I must be strong, and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

Early the next day Harry made his ways to the chapel and was they're to welcome the guests. He managed to keep his emotions in check until he had to stand up to say the speech that he was to say about Draco.

He stood and made his way to the alter, just behind Draco's coffin. "Though in life Draco wasn't a likable boy when I first meet him, he was the prime example of change. He changed into a man, a man I feel in love with. He was a great warrior, a great tutor and most of all and great lover. Though some people didn't forgive him for doing Voldemort bidding he forgave them for being so closed-minded. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he gave his life to fighting a war, and for me. I was ready to die but obviously it wasn't my time, but the only thing I treasured more then my life was Draco. He was my life and I lost a vital part of me that day. He wouldn't want us to greave but to rejoice because the war is over, but as we lay him down into the ground today we are not burrowing Draco Malfoy Death eater, but instead we are burrowing Draco Malfoy war hero. He had been a son, a godson and a lover in life and in death his is still all that." Harry started to cry mid speech and took his place once more.

When they lowered the coffin Harry was the last one to drop his rose in. On the rose laid one tear and a few prayers. Harry walked away without looking back. One battle was done and one more was left, the will.

Would you hold my hand?

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me to stand?

If I saw you in heaven?

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and sat between Severus and Remus once more and then Draco's lawyer flood in and sat at a chair near the fireplace. He had a small list, which didn't surprise Harry at all. There were only a handful of people in the room, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore and him self.

The appearance of the lawyer was short. The manor went to Severus, the Malfoy's vault went to Remus and his collection of dark arts books that were not located in the manor was given to Dumbledore. Last but certainly not least, everything that was in the house of Harry J Potter and Draco L Malfoy went to Harry.

As soon as the lawyer left Harry stood shakily to go pack Draco's things and figure out what he was going to keep and what he was going to give away. Remus and Severus both offered to help him but he refused both of their offers stating this was something that he needed to do by himself.

I'll find my way, through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven

As he apperated to his house and by just looking around the house and some of the strongest memories came to him.

Flashback

Draco ran through the entrance and jumped Harry as soon as he got the news that Severus and Remus were together.

End

Harry walked to the closest to pull out some boxes and made his way to the bedroom to start clearing out things. Every thing he picked up held so many memories. Harry finished packing all of the Draco's things a month after his death. The last thing he packed was the right set they were planning to start wearing after the war ended. Harry pulled out his and slipped it on to his finger and held his hand to his chest. He placed the other one on the bed he had to do one thing before he could say goodbye to his lover forever.

Time can bring you down

Time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart

Have you begging please, begging please

As Harry arrived at Draco's grave he opened the tiny box he held and took out the ring that matched the one he wore on his finger. He placed it on the grave and touched the rock. "I Love you Draco and I always will" He used what little wand less magic he could muster and pushed the ring into the 'O' in Draco and there stayed a shining circle. He caressed the ring one last time and then stood to leave, but this time he did glance back once. He had finally let him go.

Beyond the door

There's peace I'm sure

And I know, there be no more

Tears in heaven

Harry resumed his normal duties of being a teacher at Hogwarts. Many students had been considerate enough to not mention Draco around him, which he appreciated. It had been 2 years but they still remember how dear he was to him. It was still a sore spot, though he had moved on, kind of.

As Harry arrived in his room he sat in his favourite chair and pulled out his photo album. He sat there and flipped through the pages and then stopped at the last picture of him and Draco that was ever taken. They were in the middle of a tickle fight and it made Harry laugh. He placed the album away and went to take a cup of brandy.

Would you know my name?

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same?

If I saw you in heaven?

When Harry went to bed he had finished correcting all the students papers and he fell a sleep. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face and the picture of Draco in his head. Unbeknown to him and the rest of the castle it would be the last sleep he would ever fall into.

I must be strong, and carry one

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

When Albus found Harry the next morning, you wouldn't have though he was dead if it hadn't been for the slight discoloration in his features. Harry had a small smile on his face and his hands on his chest. For the first time in years a tear fell down the old mans cheek.

In Harry's honour he made the funeral simple and only people close to Harry had came. The main question was did he suffer. Poppy ran the scans and proclaimed it that his heart just stopped. Every one truly knew that Harry died of a broken heart.

They laid Harry beside Draco and did what Harry did to Draco's ring on his own tomb. They will be together forever.

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

Fin


End file.
